Canada
Basics Canada has four national mobile providers: * Rogers * Telus * Bell * Freedom Mobile '''(formerly Wind') This is added by their resellers, subsidiaries and MVNOs like '''Fido, Chatr, Koodo, 7-Eleven Speak Out / Petro-Canada, Virgin Mobile, '''and' PhoneBox. We skip regional providers like '''SaskTel and MTS Mobility, that are present only in one province. Frequencies and coverage In the last few years all networks have moved to the GSM-based technology on 3G and 4G/LTE, CDMA is virtually gone. On 2G (GSM) Rogers is the only provider on 850 and 1900 MHz. All operators have 3G (UMTS) on 850 and 1900 MHz. 4G (LTE) is widely available as well on all providers. If you have signal, chances are you will be getting at least 3G. You will rarely ever run into areas with 2G only. The only exception is Freedom mobile (previously called Wind) where it operates on 1700 AWS band in limited number of cities. They are deploying LTE but it is on band 66 which is unlikely your phone will work with it. Unless you are staying in Canada for several months, Freedom isn't even a consideration right now. MTS Mobility is limited to the province of Manitoba and SaskTel to Saskatschewan with high roaming fees for usage outside those areas. In Canada UMTS-based HSPA+ and DC-HSPA+ used to be called "4G". Real 4G on LTE began some years ago on the Big Three networks on 700 (bands 12, 13, 17) and 1700 MHz (band 4). Rogers and Bell support additionally the 2600 MHz (band 7) frequency, which is far more compatible with devices from overseas. Bell und Telus have also refarmed some 1900 MHz (band 2) to LTE. Extended coverage (meaning the big 3 roaming on each other) is generally not available to prepaid customers. GSM-frequencies used in Canada Bell and Telus have a multiple operator core network agreement to provide a common network to the customer (different from a roaming arrangement, where the networks stay separate). Bell builds most of its towers in Eastern Canada, while most of Telus towers are in Western Canada. In Open Signal's report of 2017 both systems Rogers and Bell/Telus were on par covering around 80% of the population. 'Market situation' In Canada all providers are geared rather to postpaid customers with contracts than to prepaid clients. Sadly, this is true to all networks and MVNOs which don’t really compete for prepaid resulting in only few choices. That’s why in Canada the highest prices for prepaid voice, text and data on the American continent prevail. Like in all of North America in Canada prices are always given as net prices without taxes. Because of the high rates in Canada SIM cards and plans on roaming from other countries can offer more choices. They are especially appealing when you travel north from the US or Mexico having bought a SIM plan for the previous country already. So at the end of the article some good roaming plans for Canada are shown. Fees and taxes 5-15% local sales taxes apply additionally depending on province. A monthly provincial or municipal fee for 911 (emergency) services is collected by all carriers in select provinces only. The amount of the fee is $0.40 to $0.75 and regulated in each province. Customers in Alberta, Saskatchewan, Québec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island, and Newfoundland are affected. This fee is deducted already on the 1st day of usage from your account. Some operators charge a flat rate of $1.25 per month regardless of province (i.e. 7-Eleven). Since the top-up cards values have fixed increments, this results in you wasting $5 or $10 buying a more expensive top-up card just to cover those 75c. All providers have to charge the government 911 fee for voice enabled plans. Data-only plans don't have this fee. 'Rogers '(Fido, Chatr) Rogers and its sub-brands Fido are the only national provider who offers GSM-based 2G on 850 and 1900 MHz up to EDGE. Its 3G is on the same frequencies on par with Telus and Bell. But unlike its competitors, Rogers can offer a fallback to 2G. 4G LTE is on 700, 1700 and 2600 MHz. As of mid 2014, Rogers provides 4G/LTE data speeds on prepaid. (Jan. 2017) As 3G coverage now matches or exceeds 2G, this is no longer a consideration. 3G should be considered as "fallback" and 4G is the "norm" inside cities and highways. For details see Rogers coverage map. Rogers Coverage Map 'Availability and start-up' Rogers and Fido SIMs can be purchased online to be sent to a Canadian postal address, in their own shops and at many independent mobile retailers. Rogers Store Locator: here. Fido store locator: here Corporate stores (and kiosks) for both Rogers and Fido do not charge for SIM cards when purchased in conjunction with any post-paid plan, but it'll be $10 for pre-paid plan as confirmed by customer service. 'Rogers' The mother company has mandatory prepaid plans without data on which data addons can be booked. The cheapest monthly plan is the “Talk anytime” for $0.75 per month and a minimum topup of $10. You can add the following monthly packs: The add-ons can be booked online on your Rogers account or by calling 611 from your Rogers phone. The default data rate outside of packages is a choice you get before accessing data: $1 for 10 MB in 24 hours or $5 for 60 MB in 7 days. Rogers '(prepaid 1 year plan promotion) There is an ongoing promo prepaid plan for $120/year that gives 50 minutes calling per year + unlimited evening and weekend local calls + unlimited texting within Canada. Tthis is suitable for anyone who wants unlimited texting & evening/weekend calls over number of months. Excess daytime minute is 50c/minute so look elsewhere if you need more daytime minutes. $120/yr UNLIMITED Evening and Weekend Local Calling + UNLIMITED Texting 'Fido The rates are exactly the same as Rogers. Their cheapest monthly prepaid plan is $0.75 per month and called “40c Anytime”. Three different monthly packs can be purchased: * 100 MB: $ 10; * 500 MB: $ 20 * 1 GB: $ 30 Overuse rate is $ 0.15 per MB. Default rate without packs is like Rogers $1 for 10 MB in 24 hours or $5 for 60 MB in 7 days 'Top-ups' Rogers and Fido moved to a new credit card processing system in 2011. As a result, you can no longer top-up your account with a foreign credit card. If you go to a Rogers or Fido store in Canada, you must use cash as the store credit card readers will not accept foreign credit cards as well. This only applies to corporate stores, however, so look for third-party dealers if you wish to use your credit card from home. Top up vouchers of $10, $20, $30, $40 and $100 are available. The vouchers $10-40 give a validity of 30 days, the $100 of 1 year. So you can't keep your SIM alive topping up from abroad. The only workaround solution to save the SIM is a Canadian prepaid VISA like the 3V-Voucher card available in stores to be combined with the SIM. Chatr Mobile Chatr is another sub-brand of Rogers. They are offered in different stores (locator). Their SIM card is sold for $10. Having a foreign credit card, you can expect to use only their vouchers for recharges (see above). For reload points check the locator. On Chatr you have to book a monthly base plan first, to activate data on top. Data is only in up to 3G speeds, no 4G/LTE: * $ 25 for unlimited province-wide talk, no data * $ 35 for unlimited Canada-wide talk and text, no data * $ 45 for unlimited Canada-wide talk and internatl. text On these base planes (above), you can add these monthly data add-ons (below): * $ 10: 500 MB in 3G * $ 15: 1 GB in 3G * $ 25: 2 GB in 3G (not available on the $ 35 base plan) Overuse is charged at $0.05 per MB or buy an add-on with 200 MB for $5. They released these new combo plans for a month with unlimited domestic voice and internatl. SMS : * $ 40: 2 GB 3G data, * $ 45: 3 GB 3G data * $ 50: 6 GB 3G data On these combo plans data will be throttled having reached volume limits. 'More info' * Tethering: a profile for the iPhone is only supplied with data packs of 1 GB or more. * APN for Rogers: internet.com; Username: wapuser1; Password: wap * APN for Fido: internet.fido.ca; Username and Password: fido * APN for Chatr: chatrweb.apn * Websites: http://www.rogers.com http://www.fido.ca/ http://www.chatrwireless.com 'Telus '(Koodo / Public Mobile) Telus and its sub-brands Koodo and Public Mobile have a GSM 3G and 4G-only network which is slightly better than Rogers', but without fallback to 2G. Their 3G/4G footprint is identical with Bell as they share the same towers. A device capable of 850 and 1900 MHz in 3G or 700 and 1700 MHz in 4G is essential. For coverage map click on coverage. 4G/LTE is given out for prepaid. Start-up and availability Telus SIM cards are available in micro, mini and nano format online or at Telus stores (store locator) or Koodo stores (store locator) for $15 without credit, $10 refunded on activation if purchased with a prepaid device. Koodo SIM card is for $20, refunded as credit on your balance too. Activate in store at the self service internet terminals as you need an online connection for it. Telus gives you $5 credit every 30 days when you buy a rate plan or add-on of $15 or more for the first 6 months.. Telus With Telus you don't have to choose a prepaid plan. You can only use a data add-on. Default rate for data outside of plans or add-ons is $ 2 per MB. The following monthly plans with data are offered: These monthly add-ons for data are offered. They can be added to the base plan Starter 10 at $10 too: * $ 10: 100 MB * $ 25: 500 MB * $ 30: 1 GB Overuse is charged with $0.15 per MB within the month. Activation is on your online account or by calling *123. Koodo For their sub-brand Koodo mobile that sells prepaid SIM cards for $ 10. You will have this choice of these monthly prepaid plans with data: All additional data is at $5 per 100 MB. 'Top-ups' Telus allows recharges through credit card, but your credit card's billing address must be in a Canadian province. Koodo offer reloads through any international credit card (unlike Rogers). They also sell top-up cards through various retail outlets like supermarkets, gas stations or pharmacies. $10 gives 30 days of validity, $25 and $50 each 60 days and $100 one year. After that, the SIM is useless anymore and the remaining credit will be lost. Public Mobile Public mobile is their 3rd brand with a slightly more attractive pricing. It's a mostly an online-only brand and has no physical stores. As of 2017, you can get a SIM card from any Canadian Walmart store (locator) or at Wow! Mobile boutiques (store locator) for $10. For activation you need a Canadian credit card as international credit cards from overseas won't work. So you need to either buy a Canadian prepaid credit card before to activate their service online or find a store that sells their payment vouchers (Walmarts usually don't). Their plans last for either 30 or 90 days (you choose) and prices are average with that of the rest of carriers. Sometimes they even double data on promotion. They recently separated their plans between 3G (up to 2.5 Mbps) and 4G/LTE (up to 750 Mbps, typical 12-200 Mbps). A 30-day plan validity costs $10, 90 days are for $25 base rate. To the 30-day plan, these data options are offered: Always add $10 base rate for the 30-day validity. For extra data you can buy 200 MB for $10 or 1 GB for $30. Unused data on these add-ons roll over to the next month. The rates for the 90-day plan can be found here. More info *APN for Telus with smartphones: sp.telus.com * APN for Telus with modems and routers: isp.telus.com * APN for Koodo: sp.koodo.com * APN for Public Mobile: sp.mb.com * Proxy for all brands: 74.49.0.18 * Website for Telus : http://www.telus.com * Website for Koodo: http://www.koodomobile.com/ * Website for Public Mobile: http://www.publicmobile.ca 'Bell '(Virgin mobile) Bell is like Telus (see above). For 3G you need a 850 and 1900 MHz device. The coverage is identical with Telus. On 4G, Bell is mostly on 700, 1700 and additionally on 850, 1900 and 2600 MHz (see Basics). 4G/LTE is given out for prepaid: Bell Coverage Map 'Availability and start-up' Bell is the only operator in Canada who gives out prepaid SIM cards focused on data to be used in tablets mainly. But they can be used in smartphones and modems as well. Prepaid SIM cards for data are sold in Bell shops (store locator) for $9.95 without credit. No ID necessary, they only ask for your name. They activate the SIM in store and give you your number that is assigned to that SIM. 'Data feature packs' These data add-ons for the voice and data plan, you activate online in store or later after having recharged. They are the only option with voice, which don't have to be locked to a (Canadian) credit card. You can use Bells refill vouchers instead. The plans renew automatically, if there is credit. To stop, you must call customer service or cancel it online. Overuse is charged at $0.15 per MB. * daily pass - 20 MB: $ 2 in 24 hours, overuse: you will be asked to buy a new plan or cut off * 100 MB: $ 10 * 500 MB: $ 25 * 1 GB: $ 30 * 2 GB: $ 50 'Top-ups' You can recharge your SIM with a (mostly Canadian) credit card. Otherwise, you can buy refill cards in many stores like supermarkets, gas stations and pharmacies. $15 give 30 days validity, $25 and $50 give 60 days and $100 a year. After that, your account will be closed, the SIM deactivated and the credit is lost. 'More info' *all data-add ons include tethering *APN: pda.bell.ca *Proxy: web.wireless.bell.ca *Website: http://www.bell.ca/Mobility/Cell_phone_plans/Prepaid_plans Virgin Mobile Virgin Mobile in Canada is a MVNO owned by Bell. 'Availability' The SIM card is sold for $ 4.99 in their stores (store locator) (prepaid description) in micro, nano and mini size. There you have to choose a plan. The only prepaid plan without a base rate is the by-the-minute plan. Default rate for data is $1 for 10 MB in 24 hours. Top-up cards are available in the Virgin stores and lots of pharmacies and supermarket. $15 give 30 days of validity, $25 and $50 give 60 days and $100 one year. After that account and SIM will be discontinued and credit lost. 'Data feature packs' These monthly data add-ons are available: 'More info' *APN: inet.bell.ca *Proxy: web.wireless.bell.ca *Website: http://www.virginmobile.ca Freedom Mobile ('''formerly WIND)' Freedom Mobile is the 4th carrier in the country, but has limited network coverage, as they use their own infrastructure and have yet to expand outside of large urban areas in Ontario, Alberta, and British Columbia. In 2016 it was taken over by Shaw Communications and rebranded from Wind to Freedom Mobile. Freedom Mobile has service on the 1700 MHz (AWS) 3G frequency reaching 44% of population and 4G on band 66 1700 MHz (extended AWS) only. It's very unlikely that a device from Europe/Asia will work. On this coverage map the Freedom Mobile network is in blue-only. Don't be misled by the orange/yellow color where every usage costs extra. They have a phone checker by IMEI no. to see, if your phone works. Don't be surprised to see speeds under 1 Mbit/s with extremely high latency of some hundred ms. However, if volume of data is more important, then Freedom Mobile is still one of most affordable options in Canada. Otherwise, Freedom Mobile can only be recommended in rare circumstances, such as a hen you have a compatible device and stay within their coverage areas. With recent ownership change, their pricing is approaching MVNOs like Public Mobile; which operate on more widely compatible bands with vastly better speeds. '''Availability' The SIM card is available for $10 in their stores (store locator), where you can buy refills as well. Freedom Mobile owns their own network which, at the moment, is only present in major cities. Anything outside, you are paying extra for usage. Some of their expensive plans may include "Canadian Roaming" minutes or data. Voice & data plan They are now only offering LTE inclusive plans, however rates are no longer any better than Big3's MVNO offerings. Also your phone is not likely to work on their LTE at all (requires band 66) * $ 25: no data, unlimited domestic voice and text * $ 30: 250MB data, unlimited domestic voice and text * $ 40: 4 GB data, unlimited domestic voice and interntl. text * $ 49: 6 GB data, unlimited CAN and US voice and interntl. text * $ 59: 8 GB data, incl. 1 GB in the US, unlimited CAN and US voice and interntl. text Even if plan is unlimited, it is unlimited only when you are on their towers inside major cities. Your phone will say "Home" as the network during this time. If you go outside, you will be paying for every usage unless plan includes those extras. Your phone will say "Away" as the network when roaming domestically. US data is on AT&T. Data-only plan (no 4G/LTE) *10 GB: $ 40 Although 10 GB at $40 sounds enticing, it's almost impossible to use this data due to extremely congested network. They stopped selling data sticks, so you need to bring your own unlocked AWS 1700 MHz 3G-compatible data stick to use it. 'More info' *APN for smartphones: internet.freedommobile.ca *APN for modems and routers: broadband.freedommobile.ca *Website: http://www.freedommobile.ca 7-Eleven Speak out '''and '''Petro Canada Mobility These two MVNOs operate on the Rogers network in 2G and 3G (see Basics and Rogers for details). They are most recommend if you just need talk and some texting. Data is expensive ($10 for 100MB). 'Availability' 7-Eleven SIM cards are available in 7-Eleven stores and online. The stores can be found only in the provinces of Alberta, British Columbia, Manitoba, Ontario and Saskatchewan (store locator), not in Quebec for instance, though the SIMs operate nationwide. They are sold for $10 and available in standard and micro SIM sizes. Check which one you get some stores have old stock that are either size, or newer combo style. The Petro Canada SIM is available in all participating gas stations of the biggest chain in the country nationwide for $10 start-up price. 'Top-Ups' The big advantage of this 7/11 card is that a recharge of only $25 keeps it alive for one year. Recharge coupons can be bought at 7-Eleven stores and online. The top-up can be applied online or over the phone. This is the only prepaid plan in Canada that gives you 1 year validity for only $25 and is ideal for long term voice usage (ie: you only call 10 minutes a month and need it for 6 months) Recharges on Petro Canada are valid $15 for 30 days, $25, $30 and $40 for 120 days, $50 for 180 days and $100 for a year. Refill cards at the gas stations. 'Data packages' They have only one data pack to be added to the pay-as-you-go rate: 100 MB per month for $10. To add the 100 MB data add-on, you must have an airtime balance greater than $12, and your account must not expire within the next 30 days. Data usage over 100 MB within 30 days from activation date will be charged at $0.10 per MB. Packs renew every month. To start or stop log online to your account or call customer service at 611. 'Value Plans' Alternatively, 7-Eleven Speak out sells monthly value plans including domestic calls and unlimited texts to Canada and the US: * 100 domestic minutes for $ 20 * 200 domestic minutes for $ 25 * 300 domestic minutes for $ 30 At Petro Canada Mobility you get a base plan for $ 15 with 25 local minutes. Both of these voice plans can be added by the following monthly data packs each: * 100 MB: $ 10 * 500 MB: $ 15 * 1 GB: $ 25 * 2 GB: $ 35 * 3 GB: $ 45 Plans and data add-ons can be managed (booked and cancelled) on your online account. 'More info' * APN: roger-core-appl1.apn * Websites: http://www.speakout7eleven.ca http://mobility.petro-canada.ca Phonebox ''' PhoneBox is a mobile wireless Canadian company that is providing phone plans on either Telus or Rogers network in Canada. It was created in 2011 in Vancouver and added stores in other towns. '''Start-up and availability With Phonebox you can obtain a SIM card (nano, micro or regular) for $10 and bring your own device, rent a device or buy a new device in one of their stores (store locator). You just have to bring your valid ID and a credit card. They only have 4 stores in this huge country for personal assistance, but they will deliver to any worldwide address without surcharges. Plans with data PhoneBox only offers monthly plans anymore, without any engagement. All of these plans include unlimited Canada-wide calls and text and international text. These plans include data: * $ 45: 500 MB per week * $ 55: 1 GB per week * $ 65: 2 GB per week * $ 55: 2 GB per month * $ 75: 4 GB per month * $ 95: 6 GB per month More info * Website: http://gophonebox.com/ Roam Mobility ''' Roam Mobility is a Vancouver-based operator best known for offering roaming solutions for Canadians travelling to the USA (see United States). In 2015 they added prepaid SIM cards for visitors to Canada acting as a MVNO. While they don't disclose their carrier network, their coverage looks like the combined Bell/Telus footprint on 3G and 4G/LTE. '''Availability Their free SIM cards can be ordered online to be shipped to the US, Europe, Asia and Australia/NZ. In the US you can expect delivery within 2 days, overseas you need to allow 7-20 business days. You can also have it sent to a Canadian postal address like your hotel and they plan retail distribution too. Combo prepaid plans Roam's Canada Travel SIMs come pre-loaded with 3 plan options: all plans include 500 MB 4G/LTE data, unlimited Canada-wide calls and unlimited internatl. text. They only differ in validity and price: * US$ 35 for 7 days * US$ 50 for 14 days * US$ 60 for 21 days All prices are subject to 15% US sales tax plus up to US$ 8 for shipping and handling. All plans include voice mail, caller ID, hotspot tethering. Note, that you can't upsize your data allowance and you can't call out of Canada. SIM cards are tri-cut which means they will fit standard, micro or nano SIM slots. Activation Activating your SIM card and starting your plan is all done online through the Roam Mobility for Canada website. You enter the 19-digit SIM ID number printed on the SIM card and click on 'Activate'. Your plan will start and you'll get a text message from Roam with your Canadian phone number and the date and time when your plan expires. More info * Website: www.roammobility.ca Foreign SIM cards roaming in Canada Canada has the highest rates for data on the North American sub-continent right now. This makes it quite expensive to buy a local SIM card for a short visit. Alternatively, you may think of bringing a SIM on roaming from the US, Mexico or overseas. Compare their rates with local Canadian rates given above. Roaming SIM cards from US providers If you are coming or travelling north from the US, it may be more efficient to use your US home plan or buy a US prepaid plan to be used north of the border. Many US contracts include data, minutes and texts in Canada now, so check it out. There are a few prepaid plans by US carriers that include heavily reduced Canadian data, voice and texts debited on the domestic US allowance (given $ prices are in US$): * T-Mobile's "Mobile Without Borders": Simply Prepaid: '''Canada coverage with an $5 add-on to the plans: $50 for 4 GB, $60 for 6 GB and $75 for 30 GB. After the 4G/LTE data allotment is used up, unlimited throttled data is provided. * '''Cricket Wireless: $50 for 5 GB and $60 for 10-20 GB, debited as domestic data * AT&T: $60 Go Phone plan for 5 GB, debited as domestic data, with data roll-over * MetroPCS: with a $5 per month add-on charged as domestic data: $45 for 3 GB, $55 for 5 GB and $65 for unlimited data. Most roaming plans given out by US providers in Canada are restricted by their Terms of Service (TOS). You have to give a US home address and should have more than 50% domestic usage. So it can't be used for permanent roaming. However, the period of time used by the US provider varies. For example, T-Mobile measures time and usage over a 90-day period to decide when to cut off for excessive int'l usage, so if you stay in Canada for less than that or you used a lot of data in the US before going to Canada, you should be fine. Roaming SIM cards from Latin American providers Most prepaid plans of the Mexican network providers now include roaming data in the US and Canada too without surcharges. Thus, the lowest rates can be obtained for now using a Mexican SIM card on roaming in Canada. For more details about the plans, check the Mexico article: * AT&T Unidos (Iusacell, Nextel, Unefon): all combo plans of MX$ 100 or more include voice, texts and data on roaming in Canada and the US. * Telcel: 'all Amigo data packages of 400 MB or more and all combined combo packs of ''Amigo sin limite include data (combo: plus talk and texts) in Canada and the US without surcharges at Mexican rates. * '''Movistar: '''combo packages of the ''ilimitado ''prepaid plan contain for MX$ 200 1.5 GB and for MX$ 300 2 GB to be used on roaming without surcharge plus unlimited calling and texting in Canada and the US. To all '''Movistar networks in Central America (Guatemala, Nicaragua, El Salvador, Panama and Costa Rica) roaming in Canada can be added for around $5 per day in their sin fronteras ''program. '''Roaming SIM cards from overseas providers' * Vodafone Ireland: RED Roaming at € 2.99 for 200 MB per day, for more see Ireland chapter. * Kyivstar Ukraine: Roaming at UAH 60 (CA$ 3) for every 100 MB per day, for more see Euro9 * lifecell Ukraine: '''Roaming at UAH 30 (CA$ 1.50) for every 100 MB per day, for more see Euro9 * '''Free mobile '''France: '''25 GB data, unlimited calls and SMS included in their €19.99 plans (+€10 SIM fee), for more see France chapter. This SIM card is only sold in France. * '''Three Hong Kong: '''International Roaming Mobile Data Prepaid SIM for HK$ 280-328 (around CA$ 50) giving unlimited 2G/3G data on Rogers for 14 days, for more see Hong Kong chapter. * '''Powerroam: '''unlimited 3G data for 10 days at HK$ 364 or 15 days at HK$ 545. No tethering allowed. More info in our international chapter.Category:America Category:3/17